The present invention relates generally to hazard avoidance for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, the present invention provides a control system for determining a desired path and an intended path in relation to the vehicle conditions to advise or guide the vehicle operator.
Trucks and sport utility vehicles have a high center of gravity. Therefore, trucks and SUVs have a greater risk for rollover conditions partly due to usage and driver errors.
Systems are known by which the vehicle conditions are monitored through various sensors to prevent the vehicle from yawing or rolling over. Such systems are referred to in the industry as yaw stability control systems and rollover stability control systems. Such systems wait until the vehicle reaches some limit and intervention in spite of the driver's operation is provided to the vehicle to prevent yawing out or rolling over.
In some situations, it may be desirable to provide the vehicle operator with an indication of a potential instability of the vehicle prior to losing control. This will provide the vehicle operator an opportunity to correct the situation based on the conditions.